Therapeutic vascular occlusions (embolizations) are used to prevent or treat pathological conditions in situ. Compositions including embolic particles are used for occluding vessels in a variety of medical applications. Delivery of embolic particles through a catheter is dependent on size uniformnity, density and compressibility of the embolic particles.